Go Sei Sentai Ryuranger: Vol 1
by millenniumblue
Summary: Based on the Super Sentai Series Go Sei Sentai Dairanger, this story follows five teenagers who find themselves thrusted into the middle of a war that has lasted millennia.
1. Prologue

Dairanger elements Copyright 1993

Toei Douga Incorporated. All Rights Reserved

Original Story elements 1995-2008

In this world, things may look the same as the one you and I are used to; but at the same time there are many differences. Some places may look the same, but in actuality they are not. There are those in the world that are able to do things that cannot be explained by our science or religion. Things that cannot exist in our world, but here they can be as deadly as anything that can happen out here.

Which brings you to the city of Long Beach; sounds familiar right? But imagine if you will a city in the United States that rivals Tokyo in its sheer size and beauty. A city that combines areas we know and make them into a giant metropolis. There are over 2 million people who live in the city, which makes up the areas of Long Beach, Lakewood, Signal Hill, San Pedro, Torrance, Wilmington, Paramount, Southgate, Carson, Compton, Terminal Island, Hawaiian Gardens, Cerritos, Huntington Beach, Seal Beach, Los Alamitos, and a majority of what we know as Orange County.

Founded in the year 1897, Long Beach was originally a coastal town known for being a seaside resort. During and after the 2nd World War, the city grew and expanded bringing people from many faces of the world. Following the 2nd Cuban Missile Crisis and the Vietnam Conflict in the late 1960's; the city continued to expand by leaps and bounds due to the Long Beach and San Pedro Naval Bases.

In the 1970's the city began to rival New York and nearby Los Angeles and became the 2nd largest city in the United States. By the year 1985 it was about as large as Tokyo Japan, and now in the year 1994; the city continues grow. But with any big city there are problems. Some are known and seen, but this story is about those that are not seen; those that parents tell as bedtime stories to make their children scared. Others are urban legends, but like they say some legends do have basis in actual fact; so be prepared for the unexpected…


	2. Episode One: Tenshin Daa!

_Long Beach, CA _

_Chinatown District_

The Chinatown district was very massive like the Chinatown in Yokohama, Japan and nearby Los Angeles. There were at least 10,000 Chinese Americans living in this area and it is considered to be one of the most mysterious and unique places in the city. There were traditional markets that sold unique treats and others that sell medicine and other Eastern Remedies. There were Martial Arts stores and other places like restaurants, malls, and antique stores to find the most unique of Chinese rarities.

For a moment Mishelle "Mish" Rodriguez, allowed herself to think about what it might have been like to be a Chinese Warrior in those Martial Arts movies. Personally she thought it was a little romantic, fighting against the evil Warlord and meeting another fighter who would become the man of her dreams. She liked thinking about things like that, especially since it took her mind off of her academic life.

A senior at Lakewood High School, she considered herself a woman with a lot of hopes and wishes for her future. By many of her classmates, she was considered to be very attractive; even though she personally did not think she was. Since modesty was one of her most charming personality traits. Not to mention that she was very athletic and fierce when she had to fight someone when she was threatened, but she personally preferred peaceful means to anything else.

She took a look to her left and then to her right while she looked out at the people mingling and talking among themselves while she and her friends waited for the red light to change to green in her Suzuki Samurai. It didn't really bother her much since where they were going to head was only a few miles away.

In the passenger seat was her friend, Angela Steele. A junior at the high school she was mainly part of the ROTC program. She was very athletic due to her participation on their drill team and the school's martial arts team. She was very quiet and very deep in thought looking out the window letting her mind drift while waiting for the light to change colors. In the back seat was their friend Jamie Gonzales, who always hung around Angela and Mish but always chose to nit-pick everything.

"How much longer until we get to Del Amo?" Jamie Gonzales asked as she sat in the back of the car, messing with her hair

"We'll get there when we get there!!" Angela Steele answered looking out the window of the car.

"Gee, Angela why are you so touchy today?" Jamie asked a little surprised to hear her friend getting a little snappy.

"I just got a lot on my mind." Angela said being defensive.

"Who?!?" Mish asked while she continued to drive down the road, "Is it that cute Eric guy in your ROTC class?"

"No, I bet it's that martial artist dork who went to China." Jamie chided.

"For your information he went to Japan." Angela said feeling a little annoyed by Jamie's statement, "The last letter I got from him, it stated that a few of his friends were killed in a brutal accident at his high school in Tokyo, along with his mother."

"Why do you still worry about him? From what you told me, the two of you never really went out." Mish asked noticing that they were slowly getting out of Chinatown towards the 710 on ramp.

"It's a long story." Angela said keeping the statement very short and to the point.

"He was just some big goof ball who also got his butt kicked a lot because he stood up for her and others." Jamie answered, "I wasn't too fond of the guy and I liked picking on him, because he made it so damn easy."

"You do not know when to shut up, do you?" Angela asked turning around to face her friend.

"WHAT?" Jamie snapped back, "It's true; Tommy Li always got his ass kicked whenever he tried to do something to protect people."

"Yeah, I know he could be an idiot when it came to taking chances." Angela said in defense of her friend, "But the one thing I always liked about him was that he had a lot of heart."

"I always thought it was the fact that he liked to ride a motorcycle." Jamie laughed while Angela blushed at her comment and just rolled her eyes before looking out the window.

******

Not too far away from Mishelle's Samurai stood a young Chinese woman who watched the three girls with great interest. She was dressed in a white and violet DKNY jacket which covered a black Cheongsam shirt and her faded blue jeans; it was the one thing that made her look like she was F.O.B. But she didn't care about that right now as she moved her long black hair towards the back. The only thing that concerned her was the group of people that were racing out of Chinatown.

"Well there they go." The woman said towards a young man who was behind her, sitting on his Blue and Gold Kawasaki Ninja.

The young man fumbled with his helmet before he took a look at the Samurai driving towards the 710 on ramp. He sat there silently dressed in a pair of faded jeans and black converse along with a Japanese High School jacket, which covered his yellow and blue jersey. He felt the wind blowing his already messed hair before the front of his bangs came back down to cover the upper part of his face and the pair of John Lennon sunglasses that covered his face. Even though he was there with the woman observing the car, it was obvious his thoughts were somewhere else.

After hearing his comrade's comment, he took a moment to stand up showing that he was pretty tall, but the one thing that distinguished him was his Asian and African American features which made him look unique.

"I wish we didn't have to do this." The young man sighed.

"We have no choice, especially given what is at stake." The woman said noticing the look of concern on her friend's face, "I know that you don't want her involved, but it's just how the fates work."

The young man played it off, "You think that I am worried about that."

The woman nodded and said, "I know you are."

The young man sighed, "Let's just get this over with, Nancy."

The woman, Nancy put her hand on the young man's shoulder, "It will be all right, Li."

The young man, Tommy Xiaou Li; smiled softly before he sat back down on the motorcycle and put his helmet on. Starting up the motorcycle, he waited a moment before he felt Nancy put her arms around him and proceeded to speed off in the direction that the others headed.

Li, looked ahead at the road in front of him seeing the Samurai heading on the freeway. He sped up to keep close but at the same time keep his distance from the girls. He did not like the fact that he had to do this, but at the same time he had no choice. Being back here in America was the furthest thing from his mind, personally he wished he was back in Tokyo at his family's place there and just relaxing in his bed before he would go to Ginza and hang out with his friends.

That was long before his life changed into the one he was living now. A year ago there was an incident at the school he attended. Among the people who were killed were some of his friends; as well as his own mother. The incident involved a strange creature which claimed to be part of a group called the Gorma. From what Li was able to find out, the Gorma was an ancient tribe that originated in what was now China. They were militaristic and even barbaric, some records stated that they killed people and fed off of their souls.

Yet the Gorma was stopped by another tribe, which called themselves the Dai. This tribe had been known for being able to harness the power of Chi and make it into a weapon. These two tribes battled until there was barely anything left of them. But there were stories that some of those warriors who fought the Gorma, lived through out the ages to make sure that the atrocities that were caused in ancient times, would not happen again.

Li always thought that the ancient stories of the Dai were only a legend, given that his father was from one of the modern Dai tribe villages that reside near Thailand. He thought it was just a story he would be told before he went to bed. But that tragic day in Tokyo changed all of that; he would be plunged into a war that had been going on long before he was born. That day he became a warrior, and eventually he met his friend Nancy Wu, who was also a descendant of the Dai Tribe.

The two of them fought the Gorma in Japan for a while until rumor had it that they were moving their base of operations to Southern California Basin. Li and Nancy followed the trail and along the way met two other people who were chosen like her and Li. They had been in So Cal for the past few days trying to find out anything.

But their searching led them to where they are now, watching the three women in the Samurai. Their mentor, Chin Mei told them that one of these three played a vital part in what was to come. Li worried that his friend, Angela would be involved with any of this given that he had lost those close and did not want to lose anybody else.

******

"Did any of you hear about the strange attacks that the police have been reporting?" Jamie asked trying to change the conversation.

"You mean the ones where people have been taken and all that is left is their belongings?" Mish asked hearing Jamie answering back. "Given all that has happened out here in the past two years, it doesn't surprise to hear more crazy shit."

"Some people said that they thought they saw a tentacle grab the victims." Jamie said excitedly, "Now how strange is that?"

"Not as strange as the riots and everything that has been happening." Angela commented, "And don't forget Northridge, I mean this is California, strange is just part of the norm out here."

"Man, you can be a real downer sometimes," Jamie started, "I mean don't you ever think about why it all happens? Or are you more concern with your studies?"

"Well, yeah!" Angela snapped back, "I mean if you don't have a good education, you can't do much out there."

Mish laughed even though she felt the same way as her friend, "Sometimes you need to take a little bit of a break. Go out and meet some guy, or are you actually waiting for Tommy Li to come back?"

"Give me a break." Angela said defiantly, "The only thing Li and I have in common is that we have known each other since we were kids."

"Well you did take Martial Arts after he left for Japan." Jamie smiled, "I still think you have some kind of crush on the guy."

Angela kept quiet and looked back out the window, when she noticed the blue and gold motorcycle behind them, her eyes widened for a second as she thought that could have been Tommy riding on the Ninja he used to have. But she shoved the thought aside knowing that if Li was in town, he would have gotten a hold of her immediately. Unless he wanted to be alone, given all that he had been through.

She read his letters explaining how alone he felt in Japan after his mother died, but also stating that he was not ready to come back to America. As a friend, she could understand that, but at the same time she wished that he did come back when he did. Angela knew that Li was seeing someone at that time, but she could not remember the woman's name at the moment.

"Thomas… what are you up to?" Angela whispered wishing that her friend was well.

It wasn't long before the three of them made it to the Del Amo Plaza. Mish parked the car closest the main concourse and walked out of the car almost in a rush. Angela and Jamie were still talking among themselves about the guy that went overseas. She shook her head wondering how a simple trip to the mall could turn into an argument about a guy who was not even around.

She slowly walked away from the two of them, noticing a motorcycle ride past them towards the upper level of the complex. Mish thought the guy was going a little too fast for this place and prepared to walk off, when she heard something faint in the distance. At first she thought it was someone playing an old song on the radio, but it sounded live; almost nearby.

Mish looked around for where the sound was originating, but what got her attention was that the song was not in English or Spanish, it was another language, almost Asian like Chinese or Japanese. She took a look back in front of her and saw a little boy dressed in a school uniform playing with a yo-yo. At first her reaction was to ask if the child was lost, but something told her that there was something totally off about all of this.

"_Kokoro kara, aishite imasuyoto, amai kotoba no urani ha hitori garashino samishisa…_." The child sang as he stood in front of the three of them, their happy attitudes changed to concern.

"Are you okay?" Mish asked feeling a little concerned, but all the same a dark feeling of dread started to come over her.

The child stood there playing with his yo-yo as Mish continued to slowly move closer towards him. Angela and Jamie stood their ground, waiting to see what was about to transpire, until he looked at the three of them with a cold stare which sent shivers down all of them.

"I want to add you to my collection." The little boy said as a loud crash was heard from behind them.

From within the complex, a large tentacle crashed through some of the cars that were in the lot and headed straight for Mishelle. Immediately she dodged out of the way and motioned for Angela and Jamie to get in the car. The former took a look around and tried to keep her composure, while the latter was scared to death. She did not think for one moment she would actually see the tentacle that was attacking people.

Mishelle saw that the tentacle was coming back towards her and proceeded to run, hoping that this would give her some time to let her friends get to safety. She took a look towards Angela and Jamie trapped outside the car. There was no time to worry when the tentacle was still chasing after her. She jumped towards a lower level and continued out into the open area where she hid quietly behind a Dodge Caravan and waited to see what was going to happen next.

Back in the complex, Angela and Jamie stood quietly as they heard that eerie song still being sung by that little kid. The former's first reaction was to clench her fists and just hope that they could get out of this. She knew that Mishelle's reaction to leave was only to provide a distraction.

"Come on, let's get in the car." Angela said opening the door.

"But what about that thing?" Jamie asked.

"It's out here and we might have a better chance in the vehicle where…" Angela started but was stopped midsentence as she felt the air escape from her lungs and her body being lifted off the ground. She took a look back and saw that the tentacle had grabbed her. She took a look back and saw another tentacle nearby, but this one had an opening at the end of it, with sharp razor teeth. She tried to break free before this thing would try to kill her; she struggled and screamed, doing her best to fight back, but it was not having any effect. She closed her eyes hoping that her death would be quick, but instead of being pulled in, she felt herself being dropped onto the ground.

"Ang, are you all right?" Jamie asked checking on her friend.

"Yeah, what just happened?" Angela asked when she saw Jamie pointing to two figures standing in front of them, a man and a woman.

Both figures wore helmets which had different symbols on them. The one in the pink had what looked like a firebird on the front, while the one in the yellow had what appeared to be a Kirin. They both wore white vests with gold trim but pink one had a skirt that continued with hers, and each had a symbol on their left breast which was a circle with a line split vertically in the middle with five colors on one half, and on the other what appeared to be a "D".

"You are not going any further!" The yellow figure said.

"I can't believe it." The child said looking at the two of them, "Well I have always wanted to go up against Dai Warriors."

"Then this is your lucky day." The pink one said summoning forth a weapon that looked like a bo-staff and charged after the Gorma; leaving the Yellow one to take the other two to safety.

"You got to get out of here, now!!" The yellow one said as he opened the door of the Samurai.

"What about our friend?" Angela asked as she looked at the yellow figure.

"Don't worry about her, Ang." The yellow figure said, "She'll be all right."

"What did you…" Angela started to say when she felt Jamie pulling on her arm.

"You heard the guy, let's go!!!" Jamie said pulling her friend to safety.

The Yellow warrior joined the Pink one and the two of them squared off against the creature. In the next instant all three figures were fighting in the middle of the parking lot, neither side was backing down as the creature attacked the Pink warrior and sent her into the Yellow one, both of them were on the ground but only for a second as they continued to charge the creature who disappeared before the warriors could try again.

"DAMN IT!!!" The yellow warrior said as he powered down to reveal the face of Li.

"We will get him next time." Nancy said as she powered herself down, "I think it is time we get the other two involved."

"I think so too." Li said while he clenched his fists, "The battle is about to really begin."

******

Mish continued to sprint through the parking lot, looking back to see the tentacle chasing her. She continued to jump over cars and other obstacles trying to find some way of escaping this weird monster that was following her. She hoped that Angela and Jamie were someplace safe, but where was safe when there was some kind of tentacle was chasing you?

_What the fuck is going on around here…._ Mish thought, catching her breath for a moment looking around hearing nothing but silence. Until she heard the strange tune that the child was singing earlier, echoing in the parking lot. She looked around and could not see any sign of the child. Suddenly she heard the sound of glass breaking from a nearby car. In a mad dash she tried to make a run for it, but felt the tentacle grabbing her from behind.

"Let me go!!!!" She screamed trying to break free of the tentacle only to feel its grasp get tighter, making it harder for her to break free.

"Now why would I want to do that?" The child asked when he took off his glasses and began to transform into something else. His head became a knot with one blue eye in the center and the rest of him became something rope like, the sound of laughter was all that Mish could hear while the creature's grasp continued to constrict her.

Mish continued to fight her way out of the grasp, when she noticed the sky turned black around them and lightning beginning to crackle in the sky as a giant roar echoed throughout the city. The creature looked up in fear of the roar and letting go of Mish, when the mysterious roar's owner began to fly through the clouds.

A giant red dragon soared above the streets of Lakewood, Mish was in awe and fear as it grabbed her suddenly and soared back up into the sky. She tried to scream for some help, but she looked down noticing the city getting smaller and smaller by the second. In one big cry for help she ended up passing out due to the lack of air at the altitude that they were flying.

Not too far away a hooded figure looked up at the dragon flying away and smiled as the creature had picked the person it was meant for.

******

Li took a look around the parking lot making sure that everything was all right before he even continued to look for Angela. He was worried about her, and he hoped that they would be able to find her before this creature would.

"You okay Li?" Nancy asked noticing the concerned way he was still looking around the scene.

"I am just worried." Li said clenching his fists together.

"We'll find her." Nancy said to reassure her friend.

"It's my fault." Li answered back, "I just wanted her to be safe."

"Look, Tommy." Nancy said sternly, "I need you to hang in there; I promise you that we will not let anyone else suffer."

Li took a deep breath and said, "You're right, it's just don't want to lose someone else."

"I know." Nancy said soothingly, her tone changing immediately. She knew that even though Li had been doing this longer than her; he still had a hard time trying to cope with the fighting that came along with being a warrior. She wondered if she went through what he had, would she be the same way, "Just stay strong all right."

Li nodded when he noticed two other people walking into the Parking Lot. The first one was a young man dressed in a blue and white sports jumpsuit with the Lakewood NJROTC symbol on the grey T-shirt underneath. His neat kept hair and round glasses fit well on the kind face they belonged to, his name was Steven Hart, though Li just called him Steve.

At one point he and Li were in the same class in Jr. High School; it was because of Steve's love of mechanics that led him to work on an old motorcycle that Li had. A bookworm, but at the same time very knowledgeable in design and application, he was part of the group that Li and Nancy belonged to.

Next to him was another young man, whose blond hair was unkempt and one side covered part of his face. Dressed in a black hooded sweater, jeans and a white t-shirt, his name was Nick Starr. Li had heard of him from his days of living out here before he moved to Japan. He was considered a loner, used to be picked on like Li was, but where he tried to defend himself. Nick was pushed almost to the point of committing suicide.

Apparently the past couple of years were a little better for Nick than they had been for Li since he looked a little more in control compared to how he was still trying his best to control his temper. Tommy assumed that this cool headedness was what mad Nick chosen to be the second in command of the team.

Nick made a small nod towards the two of them and took a look around at the damage caused by the creature that attacked. He let out a small whistle and then looked at the somewhat shaken Li.

He felt bad for Tommy, partly because like him they shared a similar past. But at the same time he also knew what brought Li into this mess in the first place. Nick wondered what it must have been like for someone to see his friends and family killed because of these things that have been showing up. Casually he put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a look to let him get his thoughts together.

Nick looked at Li walking towards his motorcycle and diverted his attention towards Nancy and asked, "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he is just worried about Angela." Nancy started.

"You haven't changed much, Tommy." Steve answered, "It doesn't surprise me that she would be in the middle of this. She gets herself into more trouble than Lois Lane does in the Superman comics."

"So, what happened here?" Nick asked.

"We did a tail, like we planned and then the Gorma came and attacked the three girls in the car. Li and I attacked and the creature made a temporary retreat. Then we saw Ryu Sei Oh appear from the sky and take someone with him."

Nick looked at the ground and said, "It looks like he found the fifth member."

Li pulled himself together and said, "Well we still have a Gorma to take care of."

Nancy let out a sigh of relief, "Sometimes you worry me, Xiaou."

Li nodded and said, "I'll be fine."

A light beep rang from all four of their left wrists, revealing a small device which looked like some kind of device. Nick took a look at his and moved it towards his mouth while the other three moved in close towards him, knowing that it was a communiqué from their mentor.

"Guys, report back to the Lair." A female voice said through the speaker, "The one we have been searching for has been found."

Li looked nervous when he heard those words through the speaker. He hoped that the one they were searching for was not his friend, but at the same time he knew that like the others around him, he wanted to know who the one was.

"What about the Gorma?" Nick asked.

"That will have to wait for the moment." The voice said, "Report back immediately."

******

Mishelle opened her eyes noticing nothing but darkness, but she slowly regained her bearing as she gained focus noticing nothing but a faint light in the corner, which shined on some old railroad tracks on the ground. She took another moment to realize that she was underground somewhere, which meant that she was safe from the mysterious monster that was attacking her. Yet she was now somewhere else which could be either safe or more danger depending on who or what she would encounter from here.

"Where the hell am I?" Mish said looking around to see if she could get someone's attention.

She continued walking for a couple of minutes in the dark, until she noticed one more doorway with some light coming from it. Very cautiously, she walked into the room and noticed that this was some kind of living room, with a couple of couches placed next to a small television at the far left corner of the room. To the corner next to her, were trees and a counter covered with some Chinese artifacts and some Japanese newspapers. She took a look at the other corners and noticed that they had Chinese Statues of a man and a woman, and to the center she saw a large pedestal and a floating green orb next to it.

_This is too bizarre…._ Mish thought when she felt something nudging against her.

She slowly turned around to see a red motorcycle with the initials R.K.-1 on the sides. It moved up to her slowly and nudged her again. This time, Mish moved back and fell onto the floor in complete fear. She didn't understand what exactly was going on around here, but the fact that a motorcycle was following her seemed to be enough to frighten her.

"Now this is too damn weird!!!" Mish screamed heading into the room, noticing another door leading out which she immediately headed towards to find some way to safety.

She continued to run, regardless of the pain she was feeling in her legs while she noticed a light in the distance getting closer and closer until she finally headed through it into the outside. It took her a second to regain her bearing once more when she found that she was near Lakewood Community College. _Well at least I know where I am, so I can get home. _She thought when she noticed two men appear from behind her. One was black hooded sweater, and the other she couldn't really make out. But the next thing she could make out was the fact that someone grabbing her by the arms.

"Let me go!!!" Mish screamed while they headed back to the underground dwelling.

In the distance the two people in shades watch. Both of them look at each other and activate a small button on a device designed like a watch, and disappear without a trace.

******

_The Underground Lair… _

"Will you let me go!!! I don't want any trouble from anyone!" Mish cried, fearing for her life.

"Relax Mish, we're not going to hurt you." The young man with blonde hair and a green and white striped jersey said.

Mish looked behind her and saw that the man had taken off his hood. He was at least a couple of inches taller than she was, and his blonde hair covered part of his face. She recognized Nick Starr immediately and wondered what exactly was going on.

"Nick?" Mish asked not sure what to think of this.

"It's a long story Mish." Nick said letting go of her motioning for the other two to do the same.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Mish asked, her anger becoming very evident.

"This is not a joke." A young man dressed in Chinese garb said while he took off his shades, "You are here because the fates that be chose for you to be here."

Mish and the others stood quietly looking at the young man, while a young woman came and approached her comrade. She was dressed in more contemporary clothing, but she still had some kind of Chinese garb on her person. She took a look at the three people standing in front of them, and smiled warmly as she realized that these three were the ones that they were looking for.

"You have been chosen to fight against an evil that you cannot begin to comprehend." The woman said looking at the four of them.

"Who are you people?" Mish asked.

"I am Chao Wufan, I am one of the people, who has been sent to find you. My associate is named Chen Mei Teijiousei. We are from an ancient tribe known as the Dai." The man in shades said looking at each of them.

"You are lucky to be alive Mishelle Rodriguez; a few have survived an attack from Himo Dansaku." Chen Mei, the woman in shades answered.

"What?" Mish said confused on the whole situation.

"Himo Dansaku is from a race of ancient beings called the Gorma, the Dai and the Gorma have been fighting for six millennia." Nancy said. "I am a descendant of a Dai Warrior who fought the Gorma. I was chosen to be the Hou-ou Ranger also known as the Phoenix. Steve is the Tenma Ranger or Pegasus, and Nick here is Shi-Shi Ranger or Lion."

"You have been chosen to become the mighty team, Ryuranger. Created mainly to keep the rest of the Gorma and other evils from destroying the Earth, and both Western and Eastern Civilization as we know it. "Chao said. "Mishelle has been chosen to be the leader of the Ryurangers; she will carry the power of the Heaven Lightning Star, the Ryuu Ranger, and The Dragon."

"Ryu—what???" Mish asked.

"Ryuranger. The chosen warriors of the Dai Tribe." Chen Mei said,

"If we're warriors chosen to fight for the Dai Tribe.," Steve started find some confusion in the name of the team, "Wouldn't be easier to call us 'Dairanger' or something along those lines?"

"Actually the name has been taken by some company in Japan." Chin Mei sighed knowing that this question was going to come up.

"Even big companies have a say in what name a team can use in saving the world." Nancy smirked as she heard all of this before.

"As I was saying." Chin Mei continued, "You each have the ability to harness great amounts of energy and use it to fight this unholy threat plaguing our world."

"Why me?" Mish asked, "Surely there are others that are more worthy of this."

"Perhaps, but you have always known that you have been destined for something grand and mystic. This is the beginning of that journey Mishelle, and you have been chosen to be the leader of this team by Ryuu Sei Oh." Chen Mei said motioning to a picture of the red dragon that rescued Mish.

"You mean, she will be the one that will lead us?" Nancy said a little surprised by the statement.

"Correct Nancy, she has been chosen by Ryuu Sei Oh to lead you into battle." Chin Mei answered looking at the door seeing one more person enter the room, "Welcome back to the lair, Tommy Xiaou Li."

Nick, Mish, and Steve looked in surprise to see the fifth member of their team walk into the room, the name said it all for them. Tommy Xiaou Li. She looked at the young man and saw that he was a little different from what she remembered of the name and the person. She saw the look of fear and confidence in his eyes that told her that this was the same guy Angela was talking about earlier

"What took you so long?" Nancy said looking at him with some contempt, "I was afraid you would never make it."

"I just needed a moment to recompose myself" Li answered.

Nancy nodded and let a small smile come across her face as she looked at the other three.

"Now if everyone can pay attention; you five have been called together to stop the Gorma from destroying this world and enslaving humanity. Mishelle will be the leader of the team; I only hope that you all can stop this from escalating into something very horrific."

Mish took a moment to look around knowing that some of these people were strangers to her, and yet some were friends. She knew that they were chosen for a specific reason, and no matter that reason she would have to follow through. That whole incident at the mall told her that something wrong was going on in the city, and maybe they were the ones to stop it. She took nodded at the two people in front of her, letting them know that she was ready to follow through with the task that was given to her.

"Now since you are the last to become a Ryuranger, here is the one important thing you need to use." Chin Mei said as she handed Mishelle two small devices. The first one was a small oval shaped device with silver lining a little ring sticking out of it, with the phrase "Aurachanger" written in the center it, this device was called a Gyazar Bar. The second device was also rounded and had gold lining; on one side there was a slot to place the small circle, this device was called an Aura Spader. "These Aurachangers will increase your Chi abilities, and give you the edge to fight against Gorma."

The green sphere in the center of the room started to shoot out lightning, hitting the wall, and almost hitting a few of the Rangers. Chen Mei looked up at it, and saw an image of a young woman and her friend still in the area of the mall; it was Angela Steele and Jamie. Both of them were looking around cautiously as they tried to keep in public places, unaware that Himo Dansaku was still there.

"Angela…" Li said as his eyes narrowed at the sight of his friend in danger.

"You got to get them out of there." Chao said.

"How do we use these?" Mish asked looking at the Aurachanger, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"You will know when the time comes for you to use the device." Chin Mei answered, "Good Luck."

******

_Outside the Lair_

The five Rangers walked out of the underground headquarters and looked around at the city. All of them feeling different about the situation at hand; and that was when all eyes were turned towards Mish. She could feel it, and that made her a little uncomfortable. Not too long ago she was living a normal life being a High School student, and now she was being told that she had to lead a group of people against an evil force.

"Look…" Mish started, "I don't know what is going to happen from here on out, but if this Gorma is going to come after us, then we will all have to work together."

Nick spoke up, "With the exception of Li and Nancy, we're fairly new at this."

Li piped up, "I wouldn't call myself a pro."

"Well, Ryurangers." Mish said noticing that Nick had an old Honda Sedan nearby, "We got a job to do."

Nick motioned for Mish and Steve to join him in his vehicle, while Li and Nancy got on his Motorcycle. Both vehicles raced off into the city, with each of the five feeling a sense of fear at this exact moment. For two of them; they had dealt with this before, and the other three were new at this, but maybe together they had a chance to stop all of this from escalating to something worse.

******

_Near Downtown Long Beach_

Angela and Jamie looked around the corner from which they were hiding in. Both of them scared that the creature might still be out there waiting for them. The former walked quietly into the main concourse outside of the mall seeing that it was just a little too quiet given what had just happened here. She felt the hairs on her neck beginning to stick up as she took a look around and saw some people riding bikes nearby.

"Is it all right to come out, Angela?" Jamie asked taking slowly walking out of the corner.

"It looks safe to me, but I just can't shake this feeling I have." Angela said when she noticed the bikers were turning around, following them, "Which has just gotten a lot worse."

The bikers stopped in front of the two of them, and in an instant changed from ordinary people to these black clad things with white faces, red lips and no eyes. Her first reaction was to run, but she motioned for Jamie to run back towards the Samurai. Angela's first reaction was to fight and buy her friend time to get to safety.

These strange creatures were known as Copotros, the foot soldiers of the Gorma Army. Three of these creatures charged towards Angela and tried to attack, but she moved herself back a couple of inches and grabbed one by the arm and threw it down. Another came towards her and she moved out of the way and used her left leg to kick it into a couple more of those creatures. She continued to fight her way out of the situation managing to keep her own in this small battle.

Angela heard a rip of her shirt as one of them tried to grab on to her and moved herself back and let the article of clothing come off of her to reveal the white sports bra she was wearing and jumped into the air sending the thing falling to the ground and redressed herself in the middle of the action.

Moving herself into a drunken fighting stance, she took a look at the Copotros and saw that more were coming. She knew that she was tough but she did not know if she could do this on her own. That was when she heard the sound of vehicles racing towards her, what surprised her was that one of them was a familiar sound of a motorcycle racing into the area.

She saw the driver jump off and land into the middle of the fight taking out as many Copotros as possible while the person that was behind him took over control of the vehicle. But the man was not alone as two other people she recognized from school came in and helped the bike rider fight.

Angela looked at the bike rider fighting as he took off his helmet to reveal the face of her rescuer, Tommy Xiaou Li. She never felt so relieved to see him like she had right now. She was amazed by the way he was blocking oncoming attacks, followed by landing a few kicks onto some others. It was like he was different from the Tommy she remembered when she was younger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Li screamed throwing his helmet into the face of a nearby Copotros, "Get the hell out of here!"

She moved back to go towards safety when she saw that Mishelle was coming to help along with Nancy.

"Are you all right?" Mish asked Angela, who only nodded as her answer, "Good I want you to take my car and get out of here. Don't ask any questions, just go."

Mish looked back to see Angela going off in her car towards safety, leaving the five of them to fight the Gorma without any innocent people getting mixed in the fray. The other three joined the two women and prepared to continue the fight, watching the Copotros staring them down.

"So, Mish what do we do now?" Nick asked cracking his knuckles.

"I say we kick some ass." Mish said moving her head to the left hearing her neck crack.

Li smiled and said, "I feel like I am back in Tokyo."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Nancy screamed as she decided to be the first one to fight and started using her moves against the foot soldiers.

The five of them went into battle, still scared of what was going to come from this; but for the first time in their lives there was a sense of this was the right thing to do. Li and Nancy fought back to back repelling Copotros from reaching them. While one of them launched a kick, the other landed a punch.

Nick brutally punched his way through the ones that were coming towards him, getting some satisfaction at watching them fall to the ground one at a time. He felt one hit him in the face and looked back at the creature and landed a kick in the groin; wiping the blood that he felt trickling down his mouth. Nick spat out the remaining blood in his mouth and continued to wail on the Copotros that continued to head towards him.

Steve was getting himself cornered by the group that was trying to attack him. Pushing one away at a time, he continued to swing, block, and throw wild kicks towards whoever was coming towards him. Immediately coming to his aid was Mishelle, who was moving fast and deadly. Her punches were landing on all of their targets and then.

"Everybody move together!!" Mish screamed as the others followed what she was telling them.

The five teenagers moved back to back and continued to fighting off the Copotros coming at them until finally there were none to continue attacking. There was silence in the area, an eerie silence; Mishelle looked around to see if there was something that she was missing.

Suddenly like the wind picking up, she heard a familiar song, _"Kokoro kara, aishite imasuyoto, amai kotoba no urani ha hitori garashino samishisa…_."

Himo Dansaku walked down towards the five and launched his tentacles at them; the Rangers barely had time to move as they struggled to break free. Mishelle let out a painful scream as she felt the grip tightening against her. She took a look at the others beside her, all of them doing their best to break free. This was not how she wanted to go out, but she did not know how she was going to save the other four people who she had been chosen to lead, until she took a look at the devices on her arms.

She moved her arms out in front of her and opened up the first device on her right and pulled out the key and screamed out a word which she had never heard herself say in her life, "Ki!!!"

Nick in turn followed suit by pulling out his Aurachanger and screamed, "Ryoku!!!"

Steven was next by calling out the phrase, "Ten!!!"

Li roared out the next part of the phrase, "Shin!!!"

"Yo!" Nancy called out the last part, her Aurachanger ready to be used.

In one loud voice the five teenagers screamed out, "AURACHANGER!!!"

Five bright flashes emanated from Him Danasku's tentacles. One was Red followed by Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. The heat from the light was too much for the monster to handle and had to release his prey as they landed on the ground transformed and staring him down. Each of them was wearing the same white vests with gold trimming, with the symbol emblazoned on their left breast, but the only thing that made the difference was each of them wore a distinctive color.

Li and Nancy were still garbed in Yellow and Pink respectfully represented by the Kirin and Phoenix. While Steven Hart stood proudly in Blue represented by the Tenma; Nick Starr in Green by the Lion and Mishelle in Red by the Dragon; Himo Dansaku looked at the five in front of him with great interest as he knew that this fight would be more than he was hoping for.

Mishelle felt her body moving in a way that she had never felt it move in her life, almost like the suit filled her with the knowledge on how to use it. She recognized that she was performing a martial arts kata, but what surprised her was that she was doing it like she had been training all of her life. In a roar she called out, "Ryuu Ranger, Mishelle Rodriguez!!"

"Shi-Shi Ranger, Nick Starr!!!" Nick screamed out performing his kata swiftly and ferociously like a lion ready to go on the attack.

Moving like the Pegasus in flight Steven performed his kata, "Tenma Ranger, Steven Hart!!!"

In complete drunken form, Li performed the drunken fist technique, "Kirin Ranger, Tommy Xiaou Li!!!"

Graceful like the bird that was her symbol, Nancy performed her kata and said, "Hou-ou Ranger, Nancy Wu!!"

Mishelle looked back at Dansaku and said, "Shining bright in the heavens, we are.."

In unison the five Rangers performed a kata and screamed, "Go Sei Sentai Ryuranger!!!"

"Ryuranger, you say?!?" Himo Dansaku said looking up with interest.

"That's right Dansaku!" Ryuu Ranger said confident in herself and the people beside her, "Do you think you can handle us?"

"Bring it on, Baby!!!" Himo Dansaku said as the Ryurangers jumped towards their destiny.

_To Be Continued._


	3. Episode Two: Kiryoku Daa!

_RMS Queen Mary. _

_Upper Decks_

Three figures sat at a nearby table on the portside of the ship, looking out at the Downtown skyline in front of them. The first one was an average sized man dressed in a tailored Armani suit, he was Asian in lineage but there was something different about him as he sat there in the middle seat watching the city in the distance. He took great interest in what was in front of him; there were millions of people in that city. All of them unaware of his presence or the plans that he wanted to put in motion. No, right now he just decided to relax and just enjoy the scenery in front of him.

His name was Shadam, the general in charge of the Gorma, but for right now he was a man enjoying some peace and quiet on one of the most famous cruise liners in history. He took a look towards an attractive woman beside to his right dressed in a black business suit that did not leave much to the imagination when it came to her upper chest. She just sat patiently while she looked at a silver sphere that had a small eye in the center; her name was Gara.

To the left of him was his enforcer, dressed in a leather jacket, black shirt, tight leather jeans, and biker boots. He looked like he had just stepped out of one of James Cameron's Terminator movies. He took a look to the left feeling disgusted by the fact that this ship was infested with humans, wishing that he could just eliminate them right now. They were all over the place like a disease, he hated the way they smelled, acted and how they ravaged any place they inhabited. He slowly moved his head back to the direction of the table and picked up his glass of vodka (the one redeemable thing he liked about humans was alcohol and violent movies) and took a hard swallow to keep his nerves together. His name was Zydos.

These three made up a Triumvirate that was considered to be the fiercest of the Gorma. Answering only to the head Gorma himself, but right now they were enjoying themselves observing what was going on in their surroundings.

"You know it is amazing that these people are so naïve to what is really going on in their world." Shadam said looking distantly at the city in front of him.

"That's what makes all this a lot easier." Gara said looking at her commander and then continued to fumble with the sphere, "They will not know what is coming."

"But what about the Dai?" Zydos asked, "We've already had problems with two of them."

"And we will continue to have problems with them." Shadam answered taking a sip of a glass of champagne in front of him, "That is just the way of things."

Shadam put down his glass and looked back out at the city, "But for right now, we will not let ourselves be known until we see what our enemy is capable of."

******

_Downtown Long Beach. _

"Are you crazy?!?" Jamie screamed from the driver seat of the Samurai, "Why in the hell are you going back there?"

"Because I am not going to leave Thomas and the others there alone!" Angela said walking out of the car.

"You saw those things; we barely got out of there in one piece." Jamie cried, "What makes you think that you can help them?"

"I just got to try!!" Angela said closing the door and running back towards the fighting, I owe Thomas a lot, and I will be damned if I am gonna keep on owing him for the rest of my life.

She continued running towards the fight hearing the sounds of combat nearby, her heart was beating heavily knowing that whatever was going on; it was not going to be good. Preparing for the worst she stopped on the corner of Daisy and 3rd, where she left the others. Angela took a deep breath and prepared for the worst but was stopped by a bright light blinding her in the face.

She covered her eyes from the intensity of the light until it she felt the heat slowly subside and disappear; slowly she turned around the corner and saw the monster that attacked her and the others back at Del Amo; but he was not alone for he had those black suited Copotros. Across from them were five people dressed like the people who rescued her in the mall. In fact, two of those five people were the ones who rescued her.

"What the Hell?" Angela gasped when she looked at the five squaring off against the monster. She watched as the five raced into battle with the monster, wondering what was really going on in front of her.

******

The Ryurangers jumped into the battle, each of them scared at what could the final outcome of this fight could be. Yet their fear was the only thing that helped them keep their resolve. Ryuu Ranger went straight for Himo Dansaku while the others decided to deal with the Copotros that were protecting him.

Hou-ou Ranger was the first one to attack the Copotros as she jumped into the air into a flying kick sending one straight down onto the ground and landed on her opponent's chest with her legs spread apart. (The male Rangers took quick notice and smiled under their helmets) She moved herself back up and used her chi abilities to call forth a long pink Bo Staff. With it she started using it like she had been trained with it her whole life (which was not too far from the truth.) She blocked the Copotros that were armed with weapons easily and managed to repel them back while the Kirin Ranger decided to use a more hands on approach by using the drunken fighting style that he had been learning.

Moving with fluid like agility, the Kirin Ranger attacked the Gorma around him, one by one they fell to his attacks. His mind was focused only on one thing, taking down all of those that were around him. For him that was the only thing that mattered while he was fighting. One Copotros charged towards him trying its best to lay a punch on him, but all that was seen was a swift yellow blur sending him flying into a nearby Honda Accord.

The Tenma Ranger was more of a playful type as he teased the group he was attacking. As one Copotros came towards him, he just moved out of the way and kicked it in the behind. While another came towards him and in a swift move Steve used his Dairenrod, and sent the rod into the foot soldiers groin at full force.

Shi-Shi Ranger on the other hand was more direct, like before he continued using his fists against any Copotros that approached him. When one fell down, he went straight to the next one; taking complete joy in the way the punches landed against the creatures face.

Ryuu Ranger ran through the fighting that was around her and continued towards Himo Dansaku with all the power she could muster and leapt into the air; moving her body straight to land a flying kick on him, but she missed her mark and landed right behind him.

"Nice try, lady. Now let's see how you do with these!" Himo Dansaku said as he launched his tentacles at her.

Ryuu Ranger blocked the first attacks and moved back from her attacker, immediately she went on the offensive by moving into an attack stance that she had never performed before in her life, but Himo Dansaku recognized it immediately.

"I'm impressed." Dansaku said, "You know the Violent Dragon technique. I haven't seen that style in 6,000 years. It gives me a shiver that I get the chance to fight someone who knows that style."

Mishelle was confused by the fact she could even perform Kung Fu, let alone a style that had not been performed in 6,000 years. Apparently the suit's abilities could "download" themselves into the person it belongs to; giving them a fighting chance when it came to going against enemies like the Gorma.

Ryuu Ranger and Himo Dansaku charged into battle, both opponents were using hand to hand combat at first. Punches and blocks were being launched with great speed that no normal human could see with the naked eye. The fight continued to escalate when Himo Dansaku started to launch his tentacles towards her and made the edges into sharp projectiles.

A sharp sensation hit Mishelle's chest plate as the tentacle slashed across her, ripping part of the white vest, revealing the red fibers of the suit underneath; the other tentacle came back towards her landing across her helmet, leaving a slight crack in the helmet. She looked back at Dansaku laughing at her .

"Mishelle." Chin Mei said from inside the helmet's communicator while the Ryuu Ranger was blocking attacks from her opponent, "You notice that you have two holsters on your side. Pull out the weapon on your right side; it is called a Star Cutter sword. It should be very helpful against Himo Dansaku."

Ryuu Ranger moved out of range of Himo Dansaku's attacks and reached for the Star Cutter and charged back into the battle swinging and chopping at whatever got in her way. She watched as her opponent pulled back from her attacks, which made her feel a little relieved that she might have the upper hand in this fight, but that changed when a tentacle grabbed her weapons away.

Himo Dansaku laughed, "Still a dumb little girl trying to play hero."

Ryuu Ranger moved her hands in front of her and reached out for her weapons, at first there was a small hint of movement but it continued to head towards her and back into her hands. She looked back at Himo Dansaku and began to feel a surge of energy swell within her.

Lightning and fire began to crackle around her as the powers she had inherited began to increase. Himo Dansaku looked worried as he watched Ryuu Ranger preparing to launch an attack at him.

"HEAVEN FIRE STAR THUNDER FLAME RISING WAVE!!" Ryuu Ranger screamed moving her swords together and launching a wave of flames towards Himo Dansaku.

In a brief flash of light, the Gorma warrior fell down on the ground as the attack that Ryuu Ranger launched sent him flying back. The Red Ryuranger looked in surprise that she was able to repel the enemy. She looked confident at the fallen warrior and then back at the Ryurangers heading towards her, the four of them walking confident and ready for more action after the fight they had just gotten into.

Small orbs of light release themselves from Himo Dansaku, at first they rose a few feet into the air and in an instant they fell down in front of the Ryurangers. The lights continued to grow and grow until they revealed that they were human bodies, still alive and breathing.

Apparently these people were the victims from the earlier attacks. Without even thinking about what they had to do; Kirin, Tenma, and Hou-ou Ranger rushed to the people's aid and helped them up to their feet. Some of them looked at the colored heroes with apprehension; others looked at them with relief knowing that these people were responsible for saving them.

Angela walked onto the street watching the five people and slowly began to move towards them. She was impressed with what she had just seen; these people had taken on these things with no thought for their own lives and then managed to save the people who were taken by that creature. She slowly walked towards the group of people to thank them; but she took a step back as she heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

Slowly she turned around from the five to see the Long Beach Police and the Long Beach County Sheriff's Department racing past her. She could not believe her eyes when she saw the patrol cars, unmarked vehicles, motorcycles, paramedics, and S.W.A.T. approaching the battleground.

The Ryurangers turned around, watching the vehicles stop a few yards from them. Kirin Ranger was the first one to be wary when he saw the patrolmen, detectives, and the S.W.A.T. officers stepping out of their vehicles and getting into an attack formation. The sounds of the guns clicking and poised at them, only made things worse.

"Put your hands up and step away from the people." The lead officer screamed at the Rangers.

"Are you nuts?" Hou-ou Ranger screamed towards the small squadron of Long Beach's finest, "You don't even know what the fuck is going on around here!"

"You got ten seconds to surrender or we will open fire." The detective screamed back on his bullhorn.

Ryuu Ranger moved in front of her teammates and the civilians they were protecting. Since she was chosen to be the leader of the team, this was one of those times that she had to prove it, "Look, there are innocent civilians over here. Given the fact that the public doesn't really trust the police these days, maybe you should hold on opening fire before you have an incident on your hands."

The Ryurangers moved out of the way to show the victims of Himo Dansaku, who were still shaken from their ordeal. Hou Ranger and Kirin Ranger still stayed close to them to be of any assistance. The officer gave the order to stand down to his fellow police officers and motioned for the paramedics to go aid the civilians.

While all this was going on, Himo Dansaku slowly moved his hands from the ground; slowly he woke back up watching the Ryurangers helping his prey escape back to the law enforcement forces further down. How could he have been beaten by that woman in red, how? He mustered whatever strength that was left in him and let out a deafening scream that broke the glass from nearby buildings and vehicles. Policemen, civilians, and Angela all covered themselves to keep the shards from ripping them to shreds.

The Ryurangers stood in the center as they stood between Dansaku and the others. Ryuu Ranger took the front and prepared for the worst while the others followed suit and went into their own attack stances. Mishelle, personally wondered what could happen next.

"I will not let some little child take me down that easily!" Himo Dansaku screamed as he pulled out a small little silver sphere indented in the center by a black ring and another small sphere on the top.

He pulled off the top as smoke began to cover him while he moved the hand holding the sphere up above him and within a second he dropped the sphere on the ground and it exploded in front of him into a ball of fire. The fire reached up above the creature but slowly moved back towards it, and caused him to grow, at first he was as big as a palm tree, but he continued increase in size and mass until he was almost 10 stories tall.

Hou-ou Ranger looked up at the enlarged Gorma and said, "I have seen some strange things in my life, but this one has to be the strangest yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tenma Ranger asked, "Haven't you and Tommy been fighting these things for the past year."

Kirin Ranger nodded his head, "Yeah, but they never became the size of a Thanksgiving Day parade before."

Shi-Shi Ranger looked towards Ryuu Ranger, "I think we are gonna need a little more overtime on this one."

Ryuu Ranger was still in shock at was she was seeing, but snapped out of the awe and shock of what she witnessed and said, "I hope that we can take care of this."

Himo Dansaku looked down at the Ryurangers who couldn't even move when they noticed that their enemy had his attention on them. He moved his right hand in front of him and let form into a giant tentacle. He had toyed with these children long enough and had to teach them a lesson. In one swift move he aimed the body part towards them and let it elongate and crash right a few feet away, causing the ground around the Rangers to crack and fall beneath them.

The Lead Detective went into his car and picked up the CB microphone to contact his dispatch, "This is Detective Ryan over in Downtown, we are going to need someone to get on the horn to El Toro and have them send out some of their Hornets, because things have gotten way out of hand!!!"

The Police started shooting everything in their arsenal at the giant monster hoping that their bullets would have some effect. All they did was ricochet off of his skin and make him even more upset. Some of the bullets grazed nearby officers and civilians alike. The sounds of people screaming from either being shot or someone was killed by the stray bullets were heard from half a block away.

Himo Dansaku just looked on at the officers and just started stepping on Police Cars in his path. Hearing them crunch beneath his feet like soda cans and followed by a large plume of black smoke and orange flame. Officers started running away in different directions, knowing that they would not be able to handle anything of this magnitude.

The Ryurangers pulled themselves out of the hole left behind by Himo Dansaku's first attack at them. Hou-ou Ranger was the first to reach on to the street; her pink costume was covered in raw sewage. Underneath her helmet, she smiled because of the fact it did not get on her actual person, but the smell of it was enough to make her gag.

Tenma Ranger was the next to climb out, he took a look at the brown marks all over his teammates costume and shook his head in complete disgust, trying his best to keep his lunch from splattering all over his helmet. He took a look around to see the giant Gorma still rampaging further Downtown towards the shoreline. He ran back towards the hole and reached his hand out to help up Ryuu Ranger while Shi-Shi was helping the Kirin Ranger out of the hole.

Ryuu Ranger watched helpless as Himo Dansaku destroyed anything that got in his way. The sounds of police sirens and people fleeing for their lives filled her ears. She imagined what was going on further down was pretty bad.

"I am covered in shit because of that thing!!!" Hou-ou Ranger screamed, her fists clenched in anger, "I don't care how we do it, but I plan to kill that son of a bitch!"

"There has to be something that we can do." Ryuu Ranger said looking down at the ground, uncertain on what it was that she could do. She continued to look down at the cracked asphalt hoping a solution would come to her, when she began to notice that her shadow was slowly from the ground. She took a look up and heard the faint sound of a dragon's roar in the distance. Her heart began to beat wildly when she recognized that distinctive roar, "Ryuu Sei Oh!"

Over coastline Ryuu Sei Oh raced over Catalina Island towards Long Beach, below it the passengers of any ship that was in the area all watched up in awe as the massive red dragon raced on towards the battle. The United States Navy on the other hand was always consistent in their shoot first policy to any unidentified intruders. One small ship patrolling the waters near the naval bases let off a small missile towards the giant creature. A white cloud of smoke was all that could be seen as the missile continued towards its target.

Ryuu Sei Oh just looked at the missile and opened its mouth, releasing a wave of fire at the device. A loud explosion was seen above the port at first, and immediately it was followed by the thunderous roar of the red dragon as it raced through the smoke cloud and continued towards the city and Himo Dansaku, who was in the middle of obliterating the Long Beach World Trade Center.

Like a man obsessed, the dragon increased its speed leaving behind a wind trail that was strong enough to sway the Queen Mary back and forth in its berth. All it focused on was Himo Dansaku and made it abundantly clear when it flew right into the Gorma crashing down into the street. The Ryurangers rushed towards the battleground and watched in surprise as Ryuu Sei Oh sent Himo Dansaku onto the street. Their surprise quickly changed to roars of excitement at the sight of the dragon scoring a victory for them.

"Ryurangers." Chin Mei said over the team intercom, "I want you to pay attention to what I am about to tell you."

"We're listening," Ryuu Ranger answered, "What's the plan?"

"The first thing I want you to do Mishelle is to board Ryuu Sei Oh." Chin Mei said being very frank.

"How am I going to board a giant dragon?" Ryuu Ranger asked.

"It's very simple." Chin Mei explained, "The five of you will lift up your Star Swords into the air and say the phrase 'Kiden Shourai'. This phrase will summon forth Ryuu Sei Oh to aide you. This will allow Mishelle the chance to board him; to complete this action you will need to convert to side weapons to make a blaster weapon call the Dai Buster. I will give you more instructions after you have done this."

Ryuu Ranger looked at the others who just shrugged like they had no better suggestions to give, "All right, we all heard the woman."

The five Rangers reached into their right side holster and pulled out their Star Swords and pointed them into the air, "KIDEN SHOURAI!!!!"

Ryuu Sei Oh turned around from the battle and headed towards the direction that the Rangers summon had originated from. Ryuu Ranger took notice that the call had work and immediately converted the two weapons into the Dai Buster and aimed it at the dragon. With a pull of the trigger a blue beam shot forth towards the creature and curved around its neck into a collar. She continued to keep her finger on the trigger and felt herself lifting off the ground towards Ryuu Sei Oh's head.

She took a look down and started screaming, as she realized that now she was 20 feet off the ground. To reassure herself she looked back at Ryuu Sei Oh and pulled the trigger harder to reach the beast even faster. It wasn't that long until she reached the head of the dragon and saw that there were two boot prints in front of her. She placed her feet into the prints and heard the sound of prints magnetizing to her boots.

"All right Mishelle, the next thing I want you to do is say the phrase 'Bujin Henge'. This will transform Ryuu Sei Oh into a warrior mode. In this warrior mode, you should have enough power to kill Himo Dansaku."

"I sure hope this works." Ryuu Ranger said taking a deep breath before she screamed, "Ryuu Sei Oh, Bujin Henge!!!!"

Ryuu Ranger felt herself beginning to sink into the head of Ryuu Sei Oh, at first she thought she might of did something wrong, until she found herself inside a room with five spheres in the center and a monitor that showed her a picture of the chaos going on in the city. She walked towards the center sphere and moved her hand on it and saw a small screen that first flickered characters in Chinese, but immediately changed to English font reading:

RYUU SEI OH TRANSFORMATION COMMENCING…

Outside, Ryuu Sei Oh began to change form, the elongated parts of its body transformed into legs and the claws slowly transformed into the arms and hands, while the middle body made up the torso, and finally the head became part of the chest armor and revealed a humanoid head. This new form emerged from the sky and landed on the other side of Downtown.

The other four Ryurangers looked up in awe at the giant robot in front of them, but like the teenagers they are; they were jumping up and down at the fact they were just given the keys to a really big weapon.

"Ok, how do we get in there?" Shi-Shi Ranger asked.

Kirin Ranger looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "We could always try to jump up there and get in, I've seen that work in Tokusatsu shows."

"This is real life, not television." Tenma Ranger said when he noticed Hou-ou Ranger walking towards the right foot of the robot, "What are you doing, Nancy?"

Hou-ou Ranger walked towards the right side of the foot and saw a panel opening up in front of her. She took a look back at the other three and said, "Using the door."

The three male Rangers just quietly moved towards the robot through the door that Hou-ou Ranger opened up for them and followed her up an elevator compartment that was waiting for them and arrived in the control room where Ryuu Ranger was already waiting for them.

Each of the Rangers took a position that corresponded with their colors and placed their hands on the spheres, Tenma and Shi-Shi Ranger's were to the sides of Ryuu Ranger while Kirin and Hou-ou Ranger's were in the rear of the cockpit. Immediately the holographic readouts for each station powered up and showed the power levels and defensive capabilities of Ryuu Sei Oh, which included weapons like a giant Bo Staff, Fire and Lightning launching capabilities and a radio band which picked up both Federal, State, and Local emergency frequencies (not to mention the local radio stations like KIIS-FM, Power 106, The Beat, Arrow 93.1 and K-Earth 101 just to name a few).

"Dansaku, we are finishing this!!!" Ryuu Ranger said using the mecha's audio system.

"Then this fight will be to the death, Ryuu Sei Oh." Dansaku screamed immediately moving into a fighting stance.

******

Shadam looked on at the battle that was happening in the city from the top deck of the Queen Mary, and kept his composure. He knew that letting Dansaku just have his way was not the best of plans, but that could be overlooked for now. What he really wanted to see was if the Dai Tribe was going to retaliate against his machinations, and they did by reactivating the powers of those warriors who fought against him so many millennia ago. In fact he welcomed the challenge of facing the five chosen warriors.

Gara looked on as well, paying close attention to the reaction of her commander and said, "You were right about Dansaku getting over confident."

Shadam shrugged, "He was expendable to begin with, I thought he would be a good way to test out what the enemy was planning to do."

Zydos turned his head when he heard his master say those words, "So, how will we handle this situation?"

"One step at a time." Shadam said fixing his suit looking up at a small squadron of Hornets flying towards Downtown from the southeast, "War is like a game a chess, you send out your pawns to do battle, and eventually when the opponent's guard is down then you make your move."

******

Four F-18 Hornets raced across the Long Beach skyline towards the two giants facing off in the middle of Downtown. Sent from the Marine Corps Air Station in El Toro, these fighter pilots felt that their job was simple. Take down the giant threats, and go home to a celebration and maybe some tail after that. They were the few, the proud, the Marines. The lead wingman had Ryuu Sei Oh and Himo Dansaku in his sights. He heard the order authorizing the use of lethal force in a civilian zone and took the first shot; a missile flew from the right side wing and launched into the chest of the robot defender, more followed and some hit both Ryuu Sei Oh and Dansaku while others blew up some nearby buildings and street.

"What the hell?!?" Ryuu Ranger screamed as she and the other Rangers braced to their controls after the missiles impacted Ryuu Sei Oh.

"Goddamn U.S. Military!" Hou-ou Ranger screamed, "Shooting anything that they can't understand."

"We can't blame them." Tenma Ranger said as the room shook from another missile attack from the Marines, "A giant robot fighting in the middle of the city against a giant monster, it's a little unreal if you think about it."

"Enough with the conversation!!!" Shi-Shi Ranger said, "We got to protect them too, they don't know what they are messing with here."

"And we do?" Kirin Ranger asked realizing the gravity of the situation.

The Marines came back around for another run locking their sights once more on Ryuu Sei Oh and Himo Dansaku. The fighters moved in closer towards the two combatants and prepared to fire another round, when the Gorma monster charged his body up with energy and launched it towards the fighters and Ryuu Sei Oh. Sparks flew as the vehicles were hit by the immense power. The Marine pilot only had a few seconds to act as they ejected from the fighters and parachuted down towards the ground.

This did not stop Himo Dansaku as he let his tentacle elongate and engulf the five soldiers into its mouth. The Ryurangers still were trying to keep Ryuu Sei Oh together as they watched the fate of the Marines. Tenma Ranger stared helplessly at the sight of death that was in front of him. Deep down he knew that whatever it was that they were fighting, it was playing for keeps.

Kirin Ranger felt his hands shake as he watched the soldiers die in front of him, in the back of his mind he heard the cries of the dead once more as he flashed back to his classmates being slaughtered in front of him. His arms couldn't stop shaking as he continued to be reminded of death and destruction. From within his helmet, he let out a mournful scream as he collapsed on the ground.

"NOT AGAIN….not again….More people dying…." Kirin Ranger cried out, "How many more must die because of them…."

Ryuu Ranger grabbed Kirin Ranger's shoulders and shook him, "Tommy we need you, and the city needs you!!! Look Angela told me about what happened to you, I cannot imagine what exactly you have been through to bring you to tears like this. We are all scared here, but we are here because we are the only ones who can stop this thing from destroying all of those we care for."

Kirin Ranger looked up and saw Hou-ou Ranger now beside him she took off her helmet and looked her friend in the eyes, "Xiaou, you've come too far to just fall apart. Think about your mother and the sacrifice she made to make sure you would be at this place in time. Think about all the friends you lost because of the Gorma; think about the ones you could lose because of them. You just got to hang on a little longer."

"Nancy…" Kirin Ranger said trying to ignore the smell of human excrement but still nodding at what she said and slowly moving back up.

Ryuu Ranger kept one hand on her teammate's left shoulder and nodded, "We are not going to let Himo Dansaku get away for what he has done."

Kirin Ranger returned to his station and regained his composure; Hou Ranger looked at her friend and reassured him that it would be ok.

Ryuu Ranger put her hand on the controls, she felt the hum of Ryuu Sei Oh's power begin to increase and the robot began to move forward towards Himo Dansaku, she thought about the people who were down in the city injured or dead. The children who were crying over the bodies of their dead relatives or lovers who were now separated because of the motivations of the Gorma, but she also thought about her teammate and why he was involved in all of this. To fight because people bent on destruction took those you loved away from you for no reason, it was enough to make her blood boil, but more importantly; it was all the motivation she needed to fight on.

Ryuu Sei Oh continued to move forward, its speed increasing with each step. It continued down the street, its fists clenched tight. It continued towards Himo Dansaku and when it got into close proximity, the giant robot lifted up its right fist and sent it flying into the monster's giant eye. The sound of the hit was heard as far away as San Pedro causing some windows within the vicinity to break into millions of pieces.

Ryuu Ranger and the other Ryurangers continued their attack at full force, not relenting for one second. They knew that if this creature defeated them, then it would be the end of the city and possibly the world. Behind her the Kirin Ranger tried his best to keep strong; the words his two teammates said to him were now a source of strength. He held his hand on his sphere focusing his strength to help his friends defeat their enemy.

Tenma Ranger looked at the readings on the holographic readout noticing the weapons that did come with Ryuu Sei Oh, and noticed one that might be what they needed at this time, "Mishelle I am calling forth a weapon that might be what we need to kill this thing."

"Well don't waste time, bro!!" Shi-Shi Ranger barked, "What the hell is it?"

Tenma Ranger pressed a button and said, "Why don't I just show you."

From the sky a giant staff landed to the side of Ryuu Sei Oh, this staff was known as the Hiryū Kon or the Flying Dragon Rod. Ryuu Ranger did not waste time to gawk as she immediately controlled the mecha to grab it.

"All right Steve." Ryuu Ranger started, "What does this thing do?"

"Well from what I am reading, if we use the Super Windmill Attack. That might just be what we need to stop this thing."

Ryuu Ranger dug from deep within her and said, "Ok Ryurangers let's kick some ass and go home!!!"

The Ryurangers all agreed with that statement and in unison touched their spheres and screamed as a team, "SUPER WINDMILL ATTACK!!!!"

Ryuu Sei Oh's Right hand began to spin like a propeller, going slow at first but the speed continued to pick up with each revolution. The wind started to blow light at first and then continued to pick up which was obvious by the wind blowing in the nearby palm trees, which started to sway towards the east and then bend almost to the ground. Some trees began to uproot from the ground and fly off into the city and the nearby harbor. Cars were being moved back inch by inch and then by foot until some vehicles were off the ground being thrown like Hot Wheels.

Himo Dansaku tried his best to hold himself down from being blown away but the attack was too strong for him to even put up a minor resistance. Inside Ryuu Sei Oh, the Ryurangers felt something happening from within them like there was a tremendous build up of power emanating from them and continuing into the Dragon Rod. The Rod began to glow with power first turning the colors of each of the five, until it was white.

The power from the rod was released in a giant blast taking out Himo Dansaku. His body slowly disintegrated like one of the victims of the atomic bomb blasts in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, first turning into charcoal and then flying away like specs of tissue paper until finally there was nothing left except Ryuu Sei Oh standing victorious in front of a setting sun.

******

_RMS Queen Mary. _

"I am so looking forward to going up against those five. They really surprised me by how they handled Himo Dansaku." Shadam said fixing his jacket and tie followed by a quick glance towards Gara and Zydos, who eagerly waited to see what their master would do next, but he instead turned towards his right, where a young teenager dressed in a Lakewood High School basketball uniform awaited.

"Your turn is up soon." Shadam started, "You know what to do."

The young man in the basketball uniform only nodded and walked back towards the parking lot, to prepare for his chance to take on these five young warriors.

A female figure walked past the young teenager and headed towards the three Gorma generals. She kept herself well hidden in case someone was watching her, but she focused her attention on Shadam and said, "Do you think you can handle those five?"

"They're just children." Shadam said taking a drink of his champagne and put the glass back on the table, "Even if they have the powers of the Dai Tribe, they should not hinder our plans."

"Good, while you keep them busy. I will ensure that everything else goes into plan." The woman said looking at Ryuu Sei Oh in the distance transform back into its dragon form and head back into the skies above, "Just deliver your end."

******

The Ryurangers powered down and took a good look around at the damage caused by Himo Dansaku. Buildings were half destroyed while some apartments actually collapsed to the ground. The sounds of sirens and their flashing lights could be seen along the coast. Mishelle took a deep breath and just sighed to herself knowing that this was just the beginning.

Nancy on the other hand was glad that the stench that was on her uniform does not permeate onto her person. She hugged herself for a moment being very girly and then regained her composure showing her serious side once again. Li took a look around at the damage hoping that Angela was not among those who were trapped in a building or worse. He thought positively and just watched as Steve also took in the damage from the battle and wondered what was going to happen.

"Well what do we do from here?" Nick asked looking towards Mishelle.

"I am not too sure, but I think for right now we just all go home and try to forget this happened until morning and then we try to come up with a better plan." Mish said seeing her teammates nod in agreement.

"All right guys, we'll meet at the Lair first thing in the morning, ok?" Nick said and headed towards where he kept his car hoping that it did survive the fighting that ensued earlier. Steve and Mishelle followed behind him since they came with him in the first place. Nancy also agreed to join them since Li looked like he had something on his mind; but deep down she knew exactly what it was and just told them that Li was going to take care of something of a personal nature.

******

Angela looked quietly at the damage that was left behind from the melee and took a sigh of relief. She kept herself hidden at a nearby elementary school as Himo Dansaku made his attack. She thought she saw everything earlier today, apparently she was totally mistaken. Never in her whole life did she thing she would get involved in a situation like this, but luckily for her she survived and part of it was thanks to the help of the mysterious five heroes she had seen take on that whatever it was. She smiled to herself remembering seeing Li jump off of his motorcycle to save the day, all she had to show from it was the tattered shirt she was wearing. To her, just seeing that crazy fool in a new light was something totally refreshing.

She continued to walk back towards Daisy Ave, and hopefully there would be a phone or something so she could call Jamie or even check to see if Mishelle was all right, given that she just disappeared when those five suddenly appeared on the scene. Hopefully she made it out before the fighting, but she might not be able to know until later.

Suddenly a faint sound got her attention; she recognized it immediately as the sound of a motorcycle coming towards her. Turning around she saw the motorbike's bright headlight racing towards her and then suddenly stop a couple of feet from her. Angela covered her eyes for a moment until the lights were turned off. She saw the driver get off of the motorcycle and head towards her.

"Hello Angela." The driver said revealing himself to be none other than Li standing in front of her still wearing the black Japanese School Uniform Jacket he had on earlier, but looking a little more relieved to see the young woman in front of him.

Angela only smiled when she saw Li and grabbed onto him as tight as she could, "Thank God you are all right Thomas, I thought you might have been hurt or something."

"I could say the same thing for you." Li smiled his eyes closed remembering what it was like to feel the warm embrace of someone close, "I am glad you are all right too."

The two of them let go of their embrace and just stared at each other for a moment. It had been so long since either of them had seen each other. Granted they had sent the other photos, but to actually be in front of the other was another thing entirely.

"So what happened to everyone?" Angela asked looking around, "Is my friend Mishelle, ok?"

"Yeah, they're safe." Li said casually, "They all went home as soon as it was safe to. I wanted to stay behind to make sure you were all right."

"You haven't changed." Angela said looking at him but stopped herself from saying something flirtatious, "At least where it matters."

Li was trying not to slip up on anything and just said, "Thank you. Would you like for me to take you home?"

"I was hoping you would." Angela smiled, "Do you know how much I miss riding with you?"

Li shook his head and smiled, even though he was not the toughest when it came to handling certain situations. What he lacked in being a fighter, he made up in being a compassionate and caring person. Even though today was not the best of days for him, it ended on a very good note.

_To be Continued_


End file.
